Un sentimiento, dos palabras
by susume22
Summary: Maka no ha regresado a la casa desde la mañana, un soul preocupado la sale a buscar y se encuentra con una sorpresa que al final es falsa, pésimo summary...


Bueno, espero que les guste este fic de soul Eater que hice ahora v.v en un one-shot soulxmaka

Soul Eater no me pertenece... TT^TT

* * *

**Un sentimiento, dos palabras.**

-Maka ¿adonde has ido? –Soul daba vueltas y vueltas por todo su apartamento como un león enjaulado, la causa, simple, Maka había salido desde la mañana sin decirle prácticamente nada, lo único que recordaba de ella en esta mañana era un simple _"buenos días"_.

Soul hacía esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no irla a buscar, la última vez que lo hizo recibió un Maka-chop no merecido, simplemente él estaba preocupado por su técnico, se lo hizo ver muchas veces, pero con lo testaruda que era la ojiverde no la pudo convencer, ya que según la ojiverde Soul debía de confiar mas en ella, el final fue trágico –con un soul medio muerto en plena calle y con una enciclopedia rajándole la mitad de la cabeza-.

-Mierda… ya van a dar la medianoche –El albino no se resistió mas y salió en busca de su compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga, agarró un chaleco que se encontraba en el perchero para el frío y salió de la casa sin mas.

El albino caminaba lentamente por las calles, mirando hacia todas direcciones mientras pensaba en donde podría estar su técnico, la oscuridad de las calles no ayudaba en nada, la luz de la sonriente y macabra luna no era tanta como en otras veces, al parecer eso se lo quería poner todavía mas difícil.

-"_¿dónde te has metido Maka?, tal vez estás en la casa de Tsubaki o de Death the kid… ¡mierda! Simplemente te vas y no me dices nada, ¿Qué es que acaso no soy tu compañero de casa y en las batallas? –_Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Soul, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿dónde podía estar?.

Caminó un cuarto de hora por toda Death City, hasta que por fin vio a una chica con el cabello suelto y rubio, andaba vestida con un traje completamente negro ajustado a su cuerpo, dejándose ver unas curvas no muy pronunciadas, pero atractivas, desvío su mirada hacia la esmeralda de la chica, sus ojos tenía un brillo especial en ellos, eran de ¿felicidad?, ¿ternura?... pero… ¿Qué le pasaba a Maka para andar vestida de esa manera y con cara de colegiala enamorada?.

Maka caminaba con parsimonia por la calle de regreso a casa, Soul no lo podía creer, ¿Maka tuvo una cita?, y ¿dónde quedó él que ni siquiera le comentó?, al menos se hubiera dignado en decirle que no volvería hasta tarde… Una tristeza inimaginable envolvió a Soul, eso significa que ¿no tenia oportunidad?, ¿Maka ya estaba con alguien?. El de ojos carmesí se dio media vuelta y comenzó su trayecto de regreso a casa, no le daría la cara hasta quien sabe cuando, le había dolido que la rubia no le dijera nada, ¡ja! Que irónico, y ella era la que le pedía confianza a él... ¿cómo se la iba a dar si ella no confiaba en él?, era dando y dando.

-¡Soul! –Gritaba la ojiverde detrás del albino, la chica corrió un pequeño trayecto hasta llegar donde se encontraba su guadaña -¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó colocando una mano en su hombro.

-nada que te importe –le respondió cortante, movió el hombro de manera brusca para quitarse la mano de Maka.

-¡arrogante! –La rubia se limitó a andar a la par de él, se creo un silencio tenso para ambos, Soul se sacó el abrigo que andaba y se lo colocó con algo de rudeza en los hombros de Maka, ya que podía notar que la chica tenia mucho frío, su vestido escotado no era de mucha ayuda que digamos. -… Gracias

Llegaron a la casa de ambos, dispuestos a descansar en todo el camino Soul no había dicho prácticamente nada, solamente se limitaba a caminar y a mirar el suelo que iba pisando, Maka por otro lado, se preguntaba que tenía su arma en contra de ella para no hablarle. Antes que Soul caminara a su habitación, Maka lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia ella, abrazándolo; El albino se sorprendió ante la demostración de afecto que tenía hacia él, mas no hizo nada, se quedó con los brazos en los costados, la de ojos esmeralda al ver que no tenía ninguna respuesta, se entristeció y lo soltó poquito a poquito.

-¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó la chica a un albino inexpresivo viendo fijamente el suelo.

-No es nada importante –este se dio media vuelta y subió en dirección a su cuarto, no quería hablar mas, antes de cerrar la puerta Maka colocó un pie en el límite de está, haciendo que no se pudiera cerrar. –será mejor que te vayas a dormir, si te duermes en la clase, Staín te diseccionará.

-No me mientas, ¿porqué no me quieres decir?, ¿qué hice? –Maka se estaba desesperando, estaba pisando su propio orgullo para saber que tenía su mejor amigo.

-si tanto quieres saber… simplemente te diré, ¿porqué no mencionaste que tenías una cita? –prácticamente se lo había escupido con sorna.

-¿Cita? ¿De qué hablas? –la rubia no entendía nada.

-de la que acabas de venir

-Vengo de la mansión de Kid, si no mal te recuerdo te dije ahora en la mañana ¿no lo recuerdas? –Maka se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, no sería la primera vez que le dice que saldrá a Soul y este no lo recuerda en lo mas mínimo.

-¿y porqué andas tan bien arreglada? –le pregunto con mas curiosidad, no es que no confiara en ella, pero ¿Qué le garantizaba que no anduviera con otro hombre?

-te recuerdo que es noche buena, te lo dije esta mañana! –Maka se quito la gabardina que el albino le había pasado en la calle y la aventó a la cama de Soul.

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo –El chico se sentía mal por volver a desconfiar de ella, y esto no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ¿porque tanto miedo a perderla?, sería mejor que dejara sus sentimientos en claro, de lo contrario no ganaría nada.

-te dije: "hay una fiesta de noche buena en la casa de Kid, llega como a eso de las seis de la tarde, ayudaré a arreglar, no me esperes para almorzar" –se había grabado las palabras textuales en la cabeza, ya que enseguida le dio un Maka-chop y le gritó un "buenos días".

-oh… lo siento… o sea que el abrazo en la sala…

-Fue de una feliz navidad… -Soul se relajó completamente e hizo que el pequeño incidente quedara en la historia, no se quería enojar con ella, y mas por una cosa tan estúpida, sabía que decía la verdad, siempre la delataban sus ojos cuando mentía.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también Maka, pero mi manera de darte el 'abrazo' será distinta –el albino sonrió de manera arrogante como solamente él podía hacerlo, la tomó por la cintura delicadamente y la acercó a su cara esperando alguna muestra de incomodidad, sin mas paciencia la beso suavemente en los labios, sólo fue un roce por pocos segundos, para que después tratar de aumentar la intensidad, el albino delineó con su lengua los finos labios de la chica, haciendo que ésta sacara un suspiro, aprovechando que Maka abrió los labios, la invadió con su lengua y recorrió su dulce cavidad completamente. La chica poco a poco empezó a corresponderle con la misma intensidad, era difícil seguir la voluntad del albino, ya que parecía muy enérgico en su labor. La falta de oxigeno hizo que ese momento mágico se acabara.

-Soul… -susurró la chica completamente sonrojada. Abrazó aun mas fuerte al chico albino, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-… júrame que estarás siempre conmigo –cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón, con forme los segundos pasaban, este se volvía mas rápido esperando una respuesta incierta.

-te lo juro… Soul yo… -Soul la calló con otro beso, la acostó suavemente en la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

-te amo –le susurró el albino en el oído, provocándole escalofríos a su técnico, el de ojos carmesí se le quedó viendo fijamente, una mirada en la que cualquiera se perdería, la chica no lo resistió mas y lo atrajo a si y el beso lo empezó ella, dándole la respuesta que tanto quería, al principio no fue demandante, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo se tornó mas apasionado.

Ambos se separaron un poco, quedando Soul a la par de Maka, sabía que si se quedaba en esa posición por mas tiempo, no lo resistiría y no quería hacer algo que pudiera incomodar a la chica. La abrazó y recostó la cabeza de Maka sobre su pecho.

_-"vaya navidad, tendré que estar mas atento en cuanto a fechas se refiere" –_ pensaba el albino. -¿Quieres ser… mi novia?, Maka.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta de la chica, esto hizo muy feliz a Soul.

-Perdona por… lo que dije… la cita…

-no importa… ahora solo quiero dormir –La ojos verdes, cerro sus ojos esmeralda para dirigirse a los brazos de morfeo, siendo seguido por el albino, que después de un día de innecesaria preocupación necesitaba un descanso, vaya regalo de navidad el que había recibido este año, el otro ¿que será?, ¿su primer aniversario?, ¿boda?. Lo que importaba fue que era el mismo** sentimiento, **resumido en** dos palabras.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. jeje es mi primera historia de esta serie... espero que comenten ^^ Feliz navidad a todos.  
**

**¿algun review?...  
**


End file.
